


encore

by mysinscollection



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (theres a LITTLE plot), Frottage, Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, affectionate?, if theyre ooc im sorry its almost 2 am, im bad at tagging sorry, theyre not dating but theyve fucked before and maybe they kinda like eachother who knows :)c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysinscollection/pseuds/mysinscollection
Summary: Zen collapsed on his couch once they got inside and discarded their coats, spreading himself out a bit. “So, I didn’t expect you to actually show up at a musical of mine. What do you want?” Of course he’d expect Luciel to have something he needed - why else would he pull some kind of weird bullshit like this?





	encore

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on impulse, sorry if theres typos or something
> 
> also happy valentines day

Luciel had followed Zen home after watching his play with the intentions to have hot, hard sex with him. What he didn’t expect was this softer, but still sexy, outcome. 

Zen collapsed on his couch once they got inside and discarded their coats, spreading himself out a bit. “So, I didn’t expect you to actually show up at a musical of mine. What do you want?” Of course he’d expect Luciel to have something he needed - why else would he pull some kind of weird bullshit like this? 

“Maybe I just wanted to see your incredible acting talents!” Luciel playfully said, making huge hand gestures. “Zen, starring in a dramatic show about a dying man! I found it funny that you were singing on your deathbed though.” 

Zen laughed, scooting around in his place to make room next to him. He had already assumed that Luciel wanted something, and he was probably right, so he patted the spot next to him. “C’mon.” He coaxed softly. 

Luciel felt his ears heat up, and he nodded before taking his place next to Hyun. He found himself curled up in strong arms, and he leaned into the warmth of the other’s chest. Instead of feeling the initial lust feeling he expected, he just felt pure... Affection. He felt genuinely loved right now, even if it wasn’t exactly romantic (probably?). His cheeks were a hue close to his hair color, and he happily sighed. 

Zen pressed a gentle kiss to Seven’s head, running a hand over his bicep slowly. “Are you sure you didn’t come see me for something? I barely ever see you as it is.” 

“Nope.. nothing in particular, really.” Luciel lied through his teeth, since his plans seemed to have changed. Maybe he’d just rather be held like this… Maybe just this soft affection is what he needed. 

“You didn’t come for something… more than just cuddling?” Zen asked again, taking Luciel’s jaw in his hands and turning his head.

“I mean… if you wanted to do something else I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” Luciel smirked a bit, feeling Hyun’s breath ghosting over his lips gently. 

“I’d like to do so much… but after that show I’m just so tired. We can do something simple this time, though…” Zen mumbled against Luciel’s mouth as he grew closer, letting his pretty eyes flutter shut as their lips met. 

Their lips melded together so perfectly as if they were made for eachother, kisses languid and loving. Luciel was grateful that Zen practically read his mind; he felt like he wouldn’t be able to outright admit that he came here to fuck. Hyun’s tongue pushed through Luciel’s lips, and a little shuddery groan left the redhead’s throat. The kiss stayed slow and relaxed, but it still felt so heated.

Zen’s hand dragged down Luciel’s arm further, then up his side, fingers digging in the slightest. He loved the feeling of Seven’s warm body under his touch, it was firm and jolted whenever Zen found a sensitive area… He pulled back from the kiss to press his lips against Luciel’s neck, which caused the other to cry out a bit. Hyun smirked. 

“I forgot how sensitive you are…” Zen teased, before pressing his tongue against the hot skin and dragging up to Seven’s jaw. His hand dragged back down over Luciel’s ass, before moving to the front to palm at his erection. “You’re already so hard, too.” 

Seven huffed, moving his hand down Zen’s body to return the same movements… Zen wasn’t nearly as hard as he was yet, which embarrassed him to no end. But it was alright, because they’d both be happy by the end of this anyway. 

“Hyun…” Luciel whispered as he was touched and kissed, hips pressing against the pressure of Zen’s hand. He wanted more so desperately.. In fact, he started unbuttoning Zen’s jeans first to show it.

Zen couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, sucking on Luciel’s neck to hopefully leave a mark. He could tell that the other man wanted to get on with it… So he obliged, undoing Seven’s pants as well and dipping his hand into his boxers.

Luciel gasped and buried his head in Hyun’s neck, only for the other to pull back and look at him directly in the eyes. How embarrassing… 

Hyun adjusted himself to fully face Luciel, and he pushed the other’s boxers out of the way before his own. “Let me do all the work, yeah? I want to make you feel good.” 

Luciel nodded, biting his lip as Hyun took both of their cocks in his hand. A loud, muffled groan came from him as Hyun just looked at him… Pretty eyes full of want. Luciel couldn’t believe that someone as gorgeous as Hyun Ryu would actually get off by looking at him, but he pushed that thought aside. For now, he just wanted to focus on being loved. Because that’s what he really needed… Love. 

“Hy… Hyun.” Luciel moaned out, and Zen continued with his movements to make him squirm and twitch. “Shit…” His back arched slightly as he shuddered, growing close already… 

“Luciel… Are you close? Come with me.” Hyun urged Luciel on, voice as thick and smooth as honey. 

Just him coaxing Luciel on with his hot stare and hot voice had him spilling over the edge already, a string of moans and curses leaving his lips as he shuddered. Hyun came just moments after, groaning and bowing his head. 

They both panted and took a moment to recover, trying to ignore the cooling sticky mess between them. Luciel’s arms found their way around Hyun’s neck, and he hugged him a bit tightly. He was feeling really affectionate tonight. 

Hyun spoke after a while, voice soft. “Was that good?” 

Luciel nodded, burying his face into Zen’s neck. “Very… how about you?” 

“Mhm… Loved it.” Zen laughed a bit, arms curling around Luciel in return. “You’re cuddly tonight, aren’t you…” 

Luciel nodded again, just wanting to stay in Hyun’s arms forever. He was insanely touch starved, so once he received affection, he couldn’t get enough of it. 

“How about I get us cleaned up and carry you to bed?” Zen asked, petting Luciel’s hair. He wasn’t going to pry too much into Luciel’s feelings right now, not wanting to risk making him uncomfortable. He’d rather have a mysterious, comfortable and happy Luciel than not. 

“Ooh, I get to sleep in your bed?” Luciel perked up, making a devilish face. He was back. 

“Yeah, c’mon.” Zen sat up, hooking an arm under Luciel’s upper back and legs, and he scooped him up as he stood. “God, you’re heavier than I thought-” 

“Maybe you’re not as strong as you look.” Seven teased, and Zen clicked his tongue. 

“Want me to drop you?” Zen hissed playfully as he brought Seven into his bedroom. 

“No, don’t-” Seven was interrupted when Zen dropped him, but into the safety of his bed. Then, he cackled with that annoying laugh of his, but Hyun still found it cute… 

Zen excused himself to the bathroom to get a damp rag, and he cleaned himself up before coming back and giving Seven the towel to do the same. Then, they both pulled their pants back up, and Zen laid down so they could continue their cuddlefest. As Luciel fell asleep, Zen wondered to himself why the redhead didn’t visit him more often… He genuinely enjoyed his company.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu  
> tumblr: transboy-hinata


End file.
